


of blowjobs and candy rings

by coffeeandparchment



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelorette Party, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, but theres no sex in it, includes candy rings and bedazzled vodka, just realised how sexual the title sounds, scavenger hunt, tipsy!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandparchment/pseuds/coffeeandparchment
Summary: "No.""What? I didn't even say anything yet.""You didn't have to. It's all in your beady little eyes. You want me to give you a piggyback to the club." Arthur said."My feet hurt," Merlin said, as if that was a good enough reason for a piggy back. At Arthur's silence, Merlin pouted. Gods, maybe he was a little more than tipsy.Arthur slowed down as Merlin walked past. "What are you doing now? For someone who is all about doing these quickly you sure ar—” Merlin cut off as he turned to see Arthur stopped and crouching down. "What are you doing?"Arthur huffed in annoyance. "What does it look like, Merlin? Are you going to get on or just leave me crouching here like an idiot all night?"





	of blowjobs and candy rings

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a merthur fic for the 10 year anniversary. This was really only supposed to be a writing exercise but then it grew legs and ran from me and now I'm planning a sequel so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Merlin sat at the pub, surrounded by giggling females, silently cursing to himself. When Gwen had asked him to be a part of her hen’s night, he couldn't exactly say no, they had been best friends since they could walk. Besides, he didn't want to not come, he was actually looking forward to a good night out. 

 

Not that he’d ever tell her that though. 

 

“Ok everyone!” Gwen's voice pulled him from his thoughts. “It’s time to begin the scavenger hunt. Rules are simple, complete everything on the list and then bring back physical or photographic proof so that the judges—”, she gestured to her cousins, Lucy and Taryn, “—can mark you off and see how many points you get. The one with the most points wins a prize. So remember, bonus points for creativity!”

 

Mithian smirked from where she was seated beside Merlin. “Easy as pie,” she called out. 

 

The smile Gwen gave her in return scared Merlin, and it wasn't even directed at him. “You only have two hours to complete the hunt. If you aren't back by then, you're disqualified.”

 

“Challenge accepted,” Mithian whispered under her breath as she shifted in her seat. Merlin narrowed his eyes as he considered how much he actually wanted to beat her. In the game - not physically. Although some times it almost came to that too.

 

Gwen handed out the small burlap pouches to the other girls, handing Merlin’s to him last. “Good luck,” she whispered with a secretive wink before quickly moving away. Merlin opened the tiny bag and pulled out a candy ring, a pocket sized bottle of Smirnoff, a packet of Advil and his scavenger hunt list. He looked down at his list with a burgeoning feeling of defeat. Well, never let it be said that Merlin Emrys was one to back down from a challenge. Leaving out his list, Merlin quickly put all the extras back into the bag, before thinking better of it and pulling the tiny bottle of vodka back out. Stuffing the bag into his back pocket, Merlin made eye contact with Freya, who had her bottle out too.

 

Well, heres to a bit of courage, he thought.

 

Merlin raised the bottle in mock toast with Freya, before sculling the whole thing. The alcohol burnt the entire way down his throat, leaving his eyes watering. Coughing, he shook his head, trying to get the taste out of his mouth before placing the empty bottle on the table. Merlin carefully stood from his stool and manoeuvred through the women to a good starting spot.

 

“On your marks, get set… Go!”

 

Merlin took off, dodging the rest of the scrambling girls and making it through the door before he got caught in the madness. He paused at the street corner, quickly scanning his list for the easiest task. There weren't any that were particularly easy, he realised. Gwen must have had fun making his list. He turned to head back to the pub to get started and knocked into another man.

 

“I’m, I’m so sorry,” he stuttered as he took in the beautiful blonde man he had just ploughed into like an idiot. 

 

The man chuckled, “No harm done.” His smile was so breathtaking, Merlin almost didn’t notice that he was wearing a key item for one of his tasks. The man turned and started walking the same way Merlin had to go. Merlin took a deep breath before starting after the man. “Actually, are you busy?—”, at the man’s sceptical look he hastily added, “It’s just, I’m doing a scavenger hunt for my friend’s hen’s night, and I actually really want to win, so I was wondering if you could help me with one of the tasks?” 

 

Regarding Merlin with a raised brow, the man turned to face him properly. “Depends on the task, I guess.”

 

Merlin flashed the list at the man, “I need to get someone to give me their tie, among other things.” He let out a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “No pressure at all though. I’m sure I could find someone in the pub plastered enough to agree.”

 

“No, no. It would be my genuine pleasure to help out a hen in need,” the man smirked, loosening his tie with one hand. Merlin quickly averted his gaze, Gods this man had beautiful hands. “I must ask though, do you think I’ll be getting it back? I’m quite fond of this tie in particular.” He held the tie out to Merlin, clearly waiting for an answer.

 

Merlin flushed, “Well I suppose you'd have to stick around and get it back at the end of the night.”

 

“Easy enough. I believe I could help with quite a few more of those tasks, if you wanted the company?” He gestured to the list. 

 

Gaping at the man, Merlin nodded. "S-Sure" he stuttered, gingerly grabbing the tie offered to him. 

 

"Right, what have we still got on this list then?" He clapped his hands, looking eagerly at Merlin. 

 

"Oh, you're serious? I mean- they're kind of silly, you probably have better things to do with your night," Merlin said. 

 

The man smiled, a genuine smile this time, looking down almost bashfully. "Trust me, I really don't. So come off it, let's see this list of yours. We'll never win at this rate," he joked.

 

His smile was infectious and Merlin couldn't stop himself from smiling back. "I don't even know your name. I suppose I'll have to call you Tie Man for the rest of the night?" 

 

Tie Man laughed, throwing his head back with the sound. "Well, that just can't do, can it?," he held out his hand to Merlin. "I'm Arthur," he said softly.

 

"Merlin," he replied, taking the offered hand. 

 

"Well, _Merlin_. Shall we begin our Hen's quest?" Merlin was acutely aware that they were both still holding hands. 

 

"Do you happen to know a police officer?" he blurted, flushing as he pulled his hand back. "It's just that uh, one of the things I have to do is - I have to take a picture with a police officer. Figure we should start with the hardest, you know?" He rambled on, fiddling with his list.

 

Tie Man-Arthur chuckled, "Actually, I do”.

 

Merlin blinked. "What, really? Are you pulling my leg?"

 

"Yes really, Merlin. Now come on, I'll call him right now and see if he's out tonight." Arthur called as he began to walk back towards the pub. 

 

Merlin smiled to himself. Well, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They found two empty seats by the window, away from where the hen’s night was being held (mainly for Merlin's sake, the Gods know how Gwen would get if she knew he was talking to a guy, not to mention that said guy was helping him with his scavenger hunt). Arthur had a sleek phone out and was presumably texting away to his 'police officer' friend. 

 

"Ha!" He let out a cheer, "We have our officer, Percy's on his way over, uniform and all." 

 

Merlin laughed in shock, "I can't believe you actually have a friend whose a police officer, what were the chances of that?"

 

Arthur shrugged, "Must have been fate that your clumsy self would bump into me tonight."

 

"Ha ha. I'll have you know, I'm usually a lot more coordinated than this. I've just had two pints already," Merlin said in defence, electing to not mention the small swigged bottle of vodka. 

 

Arthur's brows rose beneath his fringe. "Oh two pints is it? Wow, good to see you can hold your alcohol Merlin," he mocked. 

 

Merlin spluttered, "Wha- I can hold my alcohol just fine!" 

 

"Poor Merlin, would you like a glass of water?" Arthur pouted in fake sympathy.

 

"You're a prat."

 

"I'm a what?" Arthur laughed. 

 

"A prat."

 

“That's really not a word.”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

They stared at each other in silence. Merlin broke first, bursting out in laughter, Arthur following shortly after. 

 

“So what other things can we tick off this list whilst we wait for Percy?”

 

Merlin blinked. Oh right yes, the list. He felt breathless, and he knew it wasn't from the laughing.

 

“Well um. I need to get someone to give me a condom." He said, cheeks going bright red with embarrassment.

 

Arthur froze. 

 

Merlin quickly turned, motioning to some of the other patrons in the pub. "I'll just go see if someone over there has one," he said rapidly. He heard Arthur clear his throat. As he went to stand up, Arthur caught his eye. Merlin looked down at the table and noted the small silver package Arthur was sliding across the laminate top. He pulled his hand back and fiddled with his wallet, before putting it back in the jacket he had draped over his chair, leaving the little square packet sitting in front of Merlin. 

 

"What?" Arthur asked almost defensively. "Don't tell me you don't practice safe sex, _Mer_ lin?" 

 

Merlin gaped, "No! I mean yes, yes I practice- I just don't carry one around with me everywhere I bloody go."

 

Arthur shrugged, "Well, when you're as handsome as me-"

 

"Oh shut up.”

 

Arthur smiled again and it made Merlin feel a little fuzzy. Arthur reached across the table, and for a split second Merlin thought Arthur was going to hold his hand, but instead pulled the piece of paper out from under Merlin's hand. 

 

“Lets see this then,” Arthur muttered as he read through the list. "Oh we can do that now, easy as," he said.

 

“Which one?" Merlin asked hesitantly. 

 

Arthur flipped the list and pointed to the third option down with a smirk. An evil smirk if you asked Merlin.

 

**Kiss a bartender**

 

Merlin groaned and dropped his head to his hands.

 

"Come on, we're going to win this remember?" Arthur stood and nudged Merlin’s shoulder as he passed. 

 

Merlin stood with a huff, "Fine, ok. I can do this," he muttered under his breath, quickly snatching up the silver packet and stashing it in his pocket, before marching towards the bar. He could hear Arthur laughing behind him. It was just a kiss. Never mind that he hadn't kissed anyone since his last relationship. And the Gods only knew how long ago that was.

 

Arthur suddenly appeared by his side again, gently grabbing his arm. "Give me your phone," He ordered.

 

Merlin pouted but pulled out his phone anyway, "Yes, of course Sire. Here you go, Sire.”

 

“Hey, you're the one that needs proof.” Arthur said. 

 

Well. That was true. But still.

 

"Go on then. Get your snog on, Merlin." Arthur snorted.

 

Merlin flipped him the bird as he walked up to the bar. 

 

The man wiping the bar down looked up and smiled roguishly at Merlin, "Evening, what can I do for a lovely bloke like yourself? Blowjob?"

 

Merlin choked, "I'm sorry, what?"

 

The man frowned, "The shot?" At Merlin's shocked silence, the man grinned again, "Don't worry, I'm just fucking with 'ya."

 

Merlin let out a relieved laugh, "Sorry, I probably should have realised that." 

 

The man- his name tag read Gwaine- smiled once more, "What can I get for you?"

 

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd be up to helping out a, what did you say? A lovely bloke like myself." Merlin said, sounding braver than he felt.

 

Gwaine, stepped up closer to the bar, staring curiously at Merlin, "Not a Blowjob?"

 

"Hi! Listen, my friend here just needs you to give him a little snog. It's for a Hen's night scavenger hunt," Arthur suddenly interrupted, leaning against the bar as if he owned it. 

 

"Yes, thank you Arthur, I was getting to that before you rudely interrupted," Merlin snapped. 

 

Arthur shrugged carelessly, "You were taking to long. I decided to help speed things up. We still have the rest of the list to complete tonight."

 

Gwaine laughed, interrupting how Merlin was about to remind Arthur, the pompous pushy prat, that it was his list, and he could take as long as he wanted to complete it.

 

"Course, I'm always up for a cheeky snog during work hours," Gwaine smirked, moving his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

"Alright Merlin, front and centre then," Arthur said, holding up Merlin's phone ready to capture the kiss.

 

Nervously, Merlin lent across the bar as far as he could, and Gwaine met him in the middle. They locked lips briefly, before Merlin quickly pulled back. 

 

"Did you get it?" he asked Arthur, who was holding his stomach laughing. "Oh what is it now, you twat?"

 

Arthur straightened, wiping his eyes with one hand and holding out Merlin’s phone with the other. "Got it. That was probably the fastest snog in history."

 

Now leaning with his elbows against the bar, and head resting on his hand, Gwaine made a suggestive noise, "We can always make it longer?"

 

Merlin laughed, "I think it was long enough. Thanks for your help though." 

 

Gwaine shrugged in good nature, "Won't be the first time a pretty boy has turned me down. Don't worry, I can handle a little rejection." He said dramatically. He reached under the bar and pulled out two shot glasses, before turning around and grabbing two bottles of alcohol. With no small amount of flare or skill, he filled both glasses with two different shades of liquor, and with a flourish, topped them both off with a spray of whipped cream. Gwaine pushed the shots forward towards Merlin and Arthur, "Blowjobs," he smirked, "On me." 

 

Merlin reached out to grab the shot, only to have his hand smacked away by Gwaine. "No hands. You never had a Blowjob before?" Merlin flushed red. 

 

Arthur laughed as he touched the small of Merlin back, moving him out of the way, "I'll show you how it's done." He bent over the bar until his mouth wrapped around the top of the shot glass, and Merlin stopped breathing. Arthur flicked his head back, downing the shot in one go, before straightening up and slowly pulling the glass from his mouth. Merlin shifted, hoping that no one could see his semi through his trousers. 

 

Arthur looked back at him with a smile, "Your turn. Better get a picture too, this ticks off your free drink."

 

Merlin pulled his phone out from where he had stashed it in his back pocket, and snapped a quick selfie of himself holding up the shot with Gwaine pulling two thumbs up in the background. He put his phone away and focused on the shot, sending out a little prayer to whoever was listening to not let him fuck this up. 

 

He bent over the bar and hesitantly wrapped his lips around the edge of the glass. Making sure he had a hold of the glass, he slowly lifted and tipped his head back. Swallowing the alcohol as fast as he could, Merlin reached up and pulled the glass out of his mouth, coughing as he did so. 

 

Arthur was beside him, thumping him on the back with a grin, "First Blowjobs are always messy," he teased. Merlin wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, before shoving Arthur playfully. 

 

"Ouch, that was mean! I was just trying to console you," Arthur laughed, and dodged another hit, turning to make his way to the door.

 

Merlin turned back to Gwaine, who was smiling strangely at the pair. "Thanks for the shot," he paused, "Out of curiosity, how many other Hens have you kissed tonight?" 

 

Gwaine held up his hand and began counting off on his fingers, "Well there was the very dominant blonde, the shy brunette, the pompous blonde—And I’m pretty sure there was a redhead somewhere in there too…” he trailed off with a smirk, "Let's just say I’ve done my fair share for this Hen's night tonight." 

 

Merlin grinned back, "Gwen will thank you for that, see you 'round!" He said, turning and jogging out after Arthur.

 

Outside, Arthur was leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Did you take a detour on the way out? Get lost maybe?" He said as Merlin exited the pub. 

 

"Very funny. No, turns out our generous bartender has been the unlucky victim of most of the Hen's party." Merlin admitted with a huff.

 

Arthur snorted, "Of course he has, poor fellow. Must be terrible." 

 

Their laughter trailed off until the only sounds between them was the dulled noise of the pub.

 

Arthur shifted off the wall, moving closer to Merlin, whose heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. 

 

The sudden ringing of a phone jarred them out of the moment, and Arthur quickly looked away to pull out his phone. 

 

"Percy, where the bloody hell are you?" Arthur answered, sounding slightly annoyed. 

 

Merlin could hear the faint tinny reply on the other end as he turned to the road and took a deep breath. Don't be an idiot, he scolded himself. He had only just met Arthur and there was no point in getting his hopes up. The guy was clearly out of his league and only helping him for some fun on a Friday night. They were going to finish this hunt, say goodbye and then never see each other again.

 

If Gwen was here she would tell him to stop being silly and just ask for Arthur’s number at the end of the night. But Gwen wasn't here, so Merlin had no intentions of doing so. 

 

" _Mer_ lin?" Arthur sounded exasperated, like it wasn't the first time he had called Merlin's name.

 

"Yea?" 

 

Arthur stared at him for a second, before replying, "Percy's just around the corner. You alright? Is it the Blowjob?" He asked.

 

Merlin let out a small laugh, "I thought we already established that I was a lightweight," he said. "Just feeling a little tipsy," he lied. It wasn't the alcohol that had him feeling out of sorts.

 

Arthur's friend, Percy, was a big man with short cropped hair that, even if he hadn't been in uniform, would have screamed 'cop'. 

 

"Sorry if Arthur disturbed your night or anything. We're just doing a scavenger hunt and I need a picture with an officer." Merlin rambled nervously. 

 

Percy smiled, "It's alright, I'm used to coming out to pull Arthur's arse out of trouble most Friday nights anyway. Can say this was a nice change." 

 

Arthur cleared his throat, "Well shall we take the picture now? Or are we just going to stand around talking all night?" 

 

Merlin handed over his phone again and moved to stand next to Percy. Arthur looked at him unimpressed. "Put a little more effort in Merlin."

 

Merlin huffed and turned to Percy, who opened his arms wide, "Shall we?" Percy suggested with a laugh.

 

As Percy hoisted Merlin into his arms, holding him bridal style, Merlin cackled and stuck out a leg, pointing his toes. "Is this enough effort for you Arthur?" Merlin asked pompously, hand to his forehead.

 

"You're such an idiot," Arthur told him fondly, taking the picture. "Let's go princess, more to go yet."

 

Percy gently let Merlin down, "I have to keep going anyway, I made Kay wait in the car."

 

Merlin pulled out the list and quickly crossed the next line off, as Arthur and Percy clapped each other on the back. 

 

"Thanks for the help Percy! I'll make sure to give Arthur a copy of the picture so you can keep it too," Merlin joked. 

 

Percy laughed in return, "I'll proudly put it up on my wall. Good luck for the rest of them," he said, then after saying goodbye to Arthur, began walking back to his squad car. 

 

"Shall we continue, madame?" Arthur said in a ridiculous posh accent, bowing at the waist with an arm outstretched.

 

Merlin snorted, knocking Arthur's hand away. "Shut up, let's go get a prom photo."

 

"Who said I was going to be your prom date?" Arthur said with a cheeky grin.

 

"You did, when you gave me your tie," Merlin declared, pulling out the offending item and waving it at Arthur.

 

"Be careful with that Merlin, probably costs more than your car." Arthur called as Merlin began to run.

 

"I don't own a car!" Merlin hollered back as Arthur gave chase.

 

* * *

 

Merlin was bent over, hands on his knees breathing heavily when Arthur finally caught up to him.

 

"Was that really worth it?" 

 

Merlin squinted up at Arthur, "Yep, definitely," He breathed out unconvincingly. "Just give me a minute," he puffed.

 

"So this is where you want your Prom photo then?" Arthur asked, looking around at the small garden square that had been just across the road. There was a small pond with a fountain in the middle, lights glittering around it. Scattered across the grass there were at least two or three couples. Although two of those seemed to be laughing drunkenly as they fell over each other. 

 

"I thought it was the nicest place close to here," Merlin admitted, standing up straight. 

 

Arthur smirked over at him, "You romantic, _Mer_ lin.”

 

Merlin flushed, "Well- I mean it's supposed to be a Prom photo, it has to look somewhat nice. Unless you'd rather take one in front of the pub?" He asked rhetorically. 

 

Arthur scoffed, "Please, give me a little more credit than that," he paused, "I'd have taken one _on_ the bar." With a smirk, Arthur turned and walked towards the less rowdy couple.

 

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed, as Arthur approached the couple on the grass, "What are you doing? Come back!"

 

"Calm down Merlin, we need someone to take the picture," Arthur called over his shoulder. 

 

Merlin watched from the fountain as Arthur crouched slightly to talk to the couple, flushing with embarrassment when Arthur pointed over at him and two stares followed. Merlin gave an embarrassed wave, and the couple turned back to a smiling Arthur. 

 

Arthur ran back over to Merlin, "There, we have ourselves a photographer," he said victoriously.

 

"What did you say to them?" Merlin asked curiously.

 

Arthur shrugged, running his hand through his messy fringe. "Just said we had an inside joke about wanting to redo our prom picture, and that we had the thought to do it now."

 

The couple walked over to them, and one of the women stepped up to grab the mobile. 

 

"This is a really cute idea," she said, "I totally sympathise with shitty prom photos. Never thought to retake them though," she laughed.

 

Merlin laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, spur of the moment, I guess."

 

They moved to stand in front of the fountain, Arthur standing slightly behind Merlin.

 

"Oh!" Merlin started, turning and pulling the tie out of his pocket, "May as well put this back on," he said, handing it over to Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes, but took the tie, doing it up with practiced speed. 

 

"Ok, ready?" The woman asked.

 

Arthur moved back behind Merlin, placing his hands on Merlin's hips, as they moved into the classic prom pose. 

 

"Say cheese!" She cheered.

 

The echoing "Cheese," was stilted and awkward. 

 

"Ok, how about 'Fuck Prom'!" The other woman piped up.

 

Merlin could feel Arthur laughing, the sound vibrating through his chest as he began laughing too. 

 

"Fuck Prom!" 

 

Merlin suddenly remembered one of the other dares on the list and quickly reached into his back pocket.

 

"What are you doing now?" Arthur asked exasperated, moving back as Merlin fiddled with the small bag, pulling something out before dropping the bag behind him.

 

"Arthur." Merlin said with a smile.

 

Arthur looked adorably confused, "Yes?"

 

Their photographers began to whisper excitedly.

 

"We've done some ridiculous things over the— the years,” Merlin stumbled, not wanting to mention the fact that they had only just met that night to their audience. 

 

"Will you do me the honour of being ridiculous with me for the rest of our lives?" He asked, bending down on one knee, holding out the bright pink candy ring. He could hear the women squealing and cooing, but he only had eyes for Arthur. This isn't real, he reminded himself.

 

Arthur laughed, looking up to the sky as if it held the answer. Looking back down, Arthur held out his hand and pulled Merlin to his feet. "Yes, you idiot, I'll marry you." Merlin slipped the slightly gaudy ring onto Arthurs finger. 

 

"I can't believe you did that," Arthur mumbled bashfully. "This thing is horrible and sticky." 

 

"Well, who else was I going to propose to?" Merlin whispered back.

 

* * *

 

 

They found themselves back at the pub with the couple who had take their photos. The two had offered to shout them a congratulatory drink, and Arthur had agreed instantly. ("What the hell are you doing? We're not actually engaged, we can't take these drinks!", "Calm down Merlin, you get an extra point for each free drink, besides it just a drink, have some fun.") 

 

Merlin and Arthur found themselves at an impasse however when the girls— who introduced themselves as Vivian and Elena —began to ask them questions about how they met and the ridiculous adventures Merlin had mentioned. 

 

"Well," Merlin began, not sure what he was actually going to say.

 

"We met outside this pub, 4 years ago on this day," Arthur continued. "This one wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked right into me."

 

"Excuse me, you're the one who was walking in the middle, hogging the entire path to yourself," Merlin retorted with a smile.

 

Arthur's grin grew, "So he said. Loudly.” he turned back to Vivian and Elena, "And me, being the generous and forgiving person that I am, offered to buy him a pint as an apology."

 

"I refused, because he was a pompous git who thought my affections could be brought in alcohol," Merlin quickly interrupted. 

 

"But I won him over in the end," Arthur made eye contact with Merlin, "We had our pint and well the rests history," he said. 

 

"Yea," Merlin whispered, "History,"

 

After a round of drinks, and more crazy made up stories of the 'things' they had done together, they thanked their photographers, and left the pub once more. The cool breeze hit them as they walked out the doors, and Merlin wrapped his arms around himself. 

 

"Alright," Arthur began, still flaunting the candy ring. "Let's go find you a table to dance on."

 

Merlin groaned. 

 

"There's a place just down the road that’s got the right atmosphere. No one would even question it," Arthur suggested with a grin, "You'll probably find some of the other ladies have already been there."

 

"Oh that's the last thing I need, Mithian videoing me dancing on a table." Merlin said as they began the walk. "So, I also need to get a piggyback from someone." Merlin looked over at Arthur hopefully.

 

"No."

 

"What? I didn't even say anything yet."

 

"You didn't have to. It's all in your beady little eyes. You want me to give you a piggyback ride to the club." Arthur said.

 

"My feet hurt," Merlin said, as if that was a good enough reason for a piggy back. At Arthur's silence, Merlin pouted, before realising what he was doing and sucked his lips in. Gods, maybe he was a little more than tipsy. 

 

Merlin kept walking as Arthur slowed down. "What are you doing now? For someone who is all about doing these quickly you sure ar-" He cut off as he turned to see Arthur had stopped and was crouching down. "What are you _doing_?"

 

Arthur huffed in annoyance. "What does it look like, _Mer_ lin? Are you going to get on or just leave me crouching here like an idiot all night?"

 

Merlin beamed.

 

Merlin clung to Arthurs back, one arm wrapped loosely around Arthur's neck, as the other held out his phone to quickly take the picture. "Got it!," Merlin cheered. He let go of Arthurs neck to get down, only to jolt in surprise and quickly grab hold again as Arthur began moving. "I didn't mean it you know," Merlin said apologetically, "You don't actually have to carry me all the way there."

 

Arthur's hands shifted on Merlin’s legs, moving him higher up, "Well, it wouldn't be much of a piggy back if you only got on for the picture. Don't want to be caught cheating do you?" He replied softly. 

 

Merlin smiled to himself, "No, 'course not." Merlin shifted to get comfortable, resting his weight against Arthur's back and tucking his chin into Arthur's neck to fight off some of the chill.

 

"Stop wriggling would you. You're like a bloody monkey," Arthur scolded, "We'll have to call you Monkey Merlin."

 

Merlin giggled, the extra pint setting in. "...'m no' a mo'key."

 

He heard Arthur laugh quietly and say, "Bloody lightweights."

 

"Hey A'thr?"

 

"Yes Merlin?" Came the soft reply.

 

"Th'nks for this," Merlin muttered sleepily.

 

"Don't worry about it. If I hadn't given you a piggyback you probably would have fallen asleep standing up, that or tripped into the road." Arthur dismissed.

 

"Not tha'. For t'night."

 

"...You're welcome, Merlin."

 

* * *

 

Merlin woke blearily to being prodded in the leg. 

 

"-lin?"

 

"Huh?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

 

Arthur huffed, amused, "Did you have a nice nap?" 

 

"I did actually. You're very comfortable." Merlin said, sliding down from Arthur's back, and stretching for show. 

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and cuffed him lightly on the head. "Let's go idiot, time for you to dance on a table."

 

The music could be heard from where they were outside, the heavy pounding echoing out into the street. Merlin followed Arthur in, quickly grabbing hold of his shirt as they joined the crowd inside so that they wouldn't get separated. Arthur skilfully weaved through the writhing crowd, leading them to the tables set up on the other side of the dance floor. 

 

Merlin let go of Arthur's shirt, leaving it slightly wrinkled. 

 

"Alright, showtime Merlin," Arthur held his hand out.

 

"Arthur I don't think I can do this," Merlin admitted, handing over his phone hesitantly.

 

"Sure you can! You climb up on the table, start dancing, I take a video, and then you're done!" Arthur said over the music as the volume increased with the song.

 

Merlin walked up to the table and hesitated. A light touch to his elbow had him startling, spinning around to face Arthur. 

 

"I'll do it, if you do it too," Arthur's voice was almost drowned out by the music, but Merlin was close enough to hear him. He looked down at the hand Arthur was holding out to him.

 

Two beats passed. 

 

Merlin took Arthurs hand, and Arthur beamed, jumping up onto the bench seat and pulling Merlin up with him before they both got onto the table. The base in the song dropped along with Merlin's stomach, and suddenly Arthur was dancing, arms waving crazily above his head, moving his body to the beat of the song. Merlin couldn't help but laugh as he began to move his arms too, realising that they must look like two idiots dancing on a table. Yet he found he couldn't care less.

 

He closed his eyes and just danced.

 

When the song faded out and another started up, Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur back down on the floor, with the phone out filming. He jumped down from the table, breathing heavily. 

 

"We did it," Merlin breathed. 

 

Arthur lowered the phone and handed it back with a smile, "You looked great, the others will be jealous of your table top skills."

 

"Oh shit, the others," Merlin remembered, quickly checking the time on his phone.

 

11:45 PM

 

The Hen's night had started at 10, so they only had 15 minutes to get back to the pub.

 

"We have to go!" Merlin shouted over the music, grabbing a hold of Arthur's hand and pulling him out the club, bumping into dancing bodies as they went. 

 

Breaking out into fresh air, Merlin turned to Arthur, letting go of his hand. "How far is the pub from here?"

 

"Well it was maybe a twenty five minute walk with _you_ on my back," Arthur said.

 

"Right," Merlin began, "We'll just have to do it in fifteen."

 

Arthur grinned, “Well, what are you waiting for then, we're wasting time," And with that he sprinted off, leaving Merlin to follow, cackling to themselves the whole way. 

 

* * *

 

11:58PM

 

Merlin and Arthur burst through the doors of the pub, laughing as Merlin nearly tripped over a chair, and Arthur dodged around a waiter. 

 

"Merlin!" Merlin turned to see Gwen sitting with a couple others from the hen's night. To his joy, Mithian was nowhere to be seen. "Did you finish?" 

 

Excited, Merlin pulled out his list, only to stop when he realised he had missed one.

 

**Get someone to give you their number.**

 

His face dropped. He didn't want to ask for Arthur's number only because of a game. 

 

There was a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to Arthur.

 

"I already took care of that last one," Arthur said softly, not making eye contact. Merlin’s phone buzzed in his hand.

 

He looked down to see a text notification.

 

 

11:58 From **Tie Man**

 

_Took some liberties whilst being the photographer :P_

 

 

Merlin smiled to himself, looking back up to Arthur.

 

"Who's this?" Gwen's voice came from behind him. 

 

"Oh," Merlin spun around, "Gwen, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is Gwen, the Bride to be." He introduced.

 

"Pleasure to meet you," Arthur said with a polite smile.

 

"You too!," Gwen said, "Have you been helping Merlin with the hunt?"

 

"He was, we just finished actually," Merlin said, handing over the paper, condom packet and his phone, the photos already on the screen. Arthur took his tie back off and handed that over too. Gwen smiled, squeezing Merlin's arm gently raising her brows in approval. Taking the evidence, Gwen went back to the table to count the points.

 

Merlin and Arthur moved over to a smaller table not far from Gwen's, waiting for the others to get back and see who had won. 

 

"You don't have to stay for this bit you know," Merlin told Arthur. "I don't know how long it might take, you probably want to get home at this point."

 

Arthur looked at him, "And not know if we won or not? _Merlin_ , I expect a trophy at the end of this, penance for all the trouble you've put me through tonight," he said, smiling.

 

The last of the girls trickled back through the door, Mithian running through the door and slapping her paper and phone down on Gwen's table. 

 

Merlin lent closer to Arthur, "That's Mithian."

 

"Ah," Arthur said in mock seriousness, "How unfortunate." Before they both broke into quiet laughs, as she passed their table.

 

Gwen stood up at the front of their area, holding a bag in one hand and a list in the other. 

 

"We have a winner, as you know points were given for each of the tasks, plus bonus points for creativity. With this in mind, the winner is..." She trailed off dramatically.

 

The girls started smacking the tables in a mock drum roll, and Merlin joined, stomach fluttering when he noticed Arthur joined as well. 

 

"Merlin!" 

 

Arthur was looking at him in shock, and Merlin realised that it was his name Gwen had just called out. 

 

"Good job," Arthur said, "Quickly, go get our prize," he pushed when Merlin stayed in his seat, unable to take his eyes off Arthur. 

 

Merlin snapped out of it, quickly skirting around the tables to reach Gwen. She gave him a hug, and handed over the bag and Arthur's tie. "I'm glad you had fun," She whispered to him. 

 

Merlin ducked his head, "Me too,"

 

"Alright ladies, as for the rest of you, the next rounds on me!" Gwen cheered as he moved back to Arthur. 

 

They were left alone as the girls scattered through the pub to get more drinks. Merlin handed Arthur the purple bag, "Your trophy, Sire."

 

Arthur took it gently, pulling out a bedazzled pink Smirnoff bottle. He huffed quietly in amusement. 

 

"I'll treasure it," Arthur said dramatically, before they quietly stared at each other. "I should probably get going." Arthur broke the silence reluctantly.

 

"Yea, of course," Merlin stuttered, "Thanks for all the help with tonight. I enjoyed it."

 

"Me too. See you around Merlin," Arthur said with a soft smile. 

 

As he left for the door, Merlin called out, "Wait!"

 

Arthur turned back to Merlin, looking hopeful. 

 

"You ah- you forgot your tie," Merlin held out the item.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile, putting the bottle down on the table before grabbing the tie and looping it around Merlin's neck, pulling him closer. 

 

"How about you kept it. Looks better on you anyway," he said, lips brushing Merlin's.

 

"Maybe I will." And with that Merlin pushed forward slightly, lips meeting in the middle. 

 

They pulled apart slowly, both smiling, before Arthur straightened the tie around Merlin's neck and picked up his prize. 

 

"See you later, idiot." Arthur called out, heading back towards the door.

 

"In your dreams, prat!" Merlin hollered after him, smile never leaving his face even as Arthur disappeared from his view.

 

 

 

 

2 weeks later, Merlin RSVP’d to Gwen and Lancelot's wedding with a plus one. 

 

Arthur would forever deny that he caught the bouquet.

 

 

 


End file.
